Idiopathic
by AccidentandEmergency
Summary: Kurt's tired of his monotonous life. But soon enough, his life is turned upside down when he meets Blaine, a wild spontaneous new comer. As they slowly become friends, Kurt gets a lot more than he bargained for.
1. Prologue

_A badboy!Blaine fic with a twist. Hope you guys enjoy. _

* * *

><p><em>The best love is the kind that awakens the soul and makes us reach for more, that plants a fire in our hearts and brings peace to our minds. - <em>The Notebook

I never thought my life would end up this way. Sometimes I don't know what I did to deserve you.

I spent so long being miserable, lonely and just bitter and as scary as the thought is, I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't come along. I think there's a possibility that I wouldn't have still been here.

Imagine what I would have been missing. Your beautiful eyes, your sweet voice, your _everything _but most of all your soul. How you're so strong, determined and in your words, _fierce _yet so compassionate and loving. Even when that certain person might not always deserve it.

And yet, I can't regret how I almost screwed this up. And even though I know that sounds stupid, it made me realize how irrevocably and _ridiculously _in love with you I was. It made me realize that I couldn't live a day without feeling your fingers intertwined with mine, without your voice to lull me to sleep as I cried or just your smile. Because I swear that could brighten up anybody's day.

Most of all, I need you to how much I love you. There aren't words in any language to describe just how much I do but I need you to remember it. Remember that you were the best thing to happen to me, you were the only thing I ever needed and I only hope I succeeded in making you as happy as you made me.

Please, when things get tough, when you may want to give up, remember that you and Louis meant everything to me and I need you to stay strong and happy for him. And tell him that I love him every single day. Can you do that for me?

I know I'm always asking things of you and considering everything that you've done for me, everything we've been through, the words 'thank you' just seem too casual but thank you for everything you have done and thank you for loving me unconditionally. Even when I was a total ass.

I know I've said it a thousand times and I'll say it again, I love you. So much,

Yours forever,

Blaine. x


	2. You're A Bad Idea

Definition: **id-i-o-path-c**

**:** arising spontaneously or from an obscure or unknown cause

* * *

><p><p>

There's no point in getting sucked into the gossip and the bickering.

Most of it isn't true anyway and soon Kurt will be living in New York, majoring in fashion with a beautiful condo and a handsome boyfriend. Away from this town and it's small town habits of airing everyone's dirty laundry. So he chooses not to care.

To be honest, it bored Kurt. The monotony of it all. The constant need to be popular, who was cheating on who, the relationship changes. It was the all the same day in, day out.

He held his head high as he strolled through the corridor, ignoring the disapproving glances, on his way to his English class; he was better than these people and one day they'd be working for him anyway.

He supposed he had friends. He had Mercedes, Tina and even though he cringed to admit it, he even had Rachel. He was accepted by Glee club but not one of them understood. Understood what it was like to be gay in high school or what it was like to lose your Mom. Things had improved since his Dad and Carol had got together; he loved Carol and he even loved Finn in that brotherly way. But he lacked that special connection with somebody. Of course he wanted to be rescued by his Prince Charming, wanted it more than anything else but he knew it was unrealistic. This was a high school in _Ohio_, for God's sake. But right now he'd settle for somebody to understand.

Kurt slumps into his usual chair, seated at the back of the classroom on his own. Nobody sits next to him, they never do. It's always the same when he doesn't share his classes with any of the New Directions. Who wants to sit next to the school _queer, _right? It is contagious after all, he thinks as he rolls his eyes to himself.

All the pupils pile in, and Kurt watches as they all gravitate to the opposite side of the classroom. That's just the way it is, everybody avoids him and he accepts that. But he still can't help the bitter sting he gets in his chest everytime that people treat him like something they scraped off the bottom of their shoe.

"Today we are going to start our next topic on Hamle-" Ms. Roberts was abruptly cut off as the classroom door swung open.

"Can I help you?" She questioned.

Kurt looked up from where he was doodling in his notebook to see what all the whispering was about, sweeping his eyes across the class room where they landed upon an unrecognizable head of dark curly hair with a body clad in a leather jacket. Kurt assumed that this was the new kid everybody was murmuring about in the halls. He went back to doodling, paying no attention to the new kid. What difference does it make to him? It's just one more person who will judge him..

"Would you like to introduce yourself to the class?"

"No, not really..." Kurts ears pricked up as he now heard the new kids uninterested tone.

"Well then Mr...?" Ms. Roberts paused and looked down at the form the new kid had placed on her desk. "Anderson."

"Blaine. Mr Anderson is my father." He said, lip snarled in something like anger but not quite.

"Well, take a seat."

Kurt heard the new kid mumble something under his breath and looked down at his notebook again. He wasn't interested. Sure, the kid was attractive, that was putting it lightly but he always stopped himself there before he had the chance to get his hopes up. Like he did with Sam a few weeks ago. Of course he would end up with Quinn. She's blonde, beautiful and captain of the cheerios. But most importantly she's a _girl_. It was okay, he reminded himself, he would be in New York this time next year.

He was interrupted from his train of thought when he noticed a figure standing directly in front of him. His eyes landing on smouldering hazel eyes. Kurt was a little intimidated with the expression he saw there. it was a look he'd seen Santana give many people before, mainly Puck. Or Brittany, actually. It was purely _sexual. _

No, he must have been mistaken. People just don't look him like that.

This guy was straight. He was just fucking with Kurt. He must be.

"Yes? Can I help you?"

"Oh, I'm beyond all help." He said with a smirk "So, what do I call you then babe? I'm Blaine but you can call me whatever you want."

Kurt would normally come back with some witty retort but he just sat their in shock, blushing like a fool. Not only was he willingly talking to him but did he just call him _babe_? This kid was definitely fucking with him.

"Sit down Mr Anderson." Ms Roberts said sternly.

Blaine gritted his teeth, slammed his bag on the desk and threw himself into his chair next to Kurt. Boy, he must really hate being called that thought Kurt.

Kurt had to bite back his chuckle as he watched Blaine practically sulking.

"How old are you?" Kurt asked incredulously, not quite believing this guys immaturity.

"Old enough." He replied, his mood shifting completely with a down right dirty smirk and an honest to God, actual _wink. _

Old enough? For what? He couldn't mean... _Oh God._

Kurt turned his head away from those gorgeous eyes as he attempted to hide his blush.

With a deep breath Kurt turned to the seat next him and muttered "First off, I am not your babe and second, If you sitting here is just some sick way of tormenting me by being able to throw insults at me and play mind games just to mess with me for a whole hour, everyday then you may as well choose a different target because believe me, I've heard them all."

He may be cute but so was Finn and we all know how great that turned out. If his own step brother could call him a fag then what makes anyone else different?

He turned in his seat to face Kurt and when he looked, actually looked he was stunned by how beautiful Blaine was, how deep his eyes seemed, how his soft expression seemed to contradict everything about him, his cocky smirk no longer present across his handsome features. Amongst his thought process, he was surprised that he actually caught Blaines reply.

"That's not my intention at all actually."

"So then what is?" Kurt asked suspiciously.

Blaine's sinful God damn smirk had returned with a vengeance as he just turned back to face the front of the class room leaving Kurt wanting answers that by the looks of it, Blaine wasn't going to give him.

With a huff Kurt finally got started his work. Talking to idiotic boys wasn't going to get him out of this town.

The rest of the lesson went pretty much like normal except that Kurt couldn't help but keep throwing fleeting glances at Blaine who was annoyingly drumming his fingers on the table tops and tapping his foot to some imaginary beat. Even though he told himself not to go there, this guy was gorgeous and there was something really intriguing about him. The fact that he caught Kurt staring and just carried on smirking did nothing to help his frustration with not getting an answer.

_Focus. Don't let him get to you. _

He carried on with his notes and started to complete the task that had been set for them. He was finally getting into a flow when he suddenly felt a warm hand rest on his knee. He froze and glanced at Blaine who just continued staring at the front like nothing was happening, feigning innocence. Still drumming his free hand on the table.

"What are you doing?" Kurt whispered harshly.

Blaine turned to Kurt, smug smirk still in place, and said with a raised eyebrow.

"I thought you wanted to know my intentions?" and with that he slipped his hand up to his thigh.

Kurt couldn't believe that this was actually happening. The initial shock that a boy, a hot boy was actually touching him, Kurt Hummel, school gay, baby freaking penguin, lasted for a few seconds but then he remembered where he was and what was happening and that's when his anger flared.

But he also couldn't believe he was... he was actually getting turned on by this, this idiot.

Who did this guy think he was? Did he think it was okay to go around touching random strangers? As his hand started to drift even higher, Kurt practically threw Blaine's hand from his thigh and shot him a scathing glare.

"Do not touch me." Kurt hissed.

Blaine, much to Kurt's irritation, continued to smirk ahead looking at the whiteboard.

"You're an asshole." He mumbled under his breath.

But Blaine's smirk only grew as he became more amused.

And with that Kurt huffed, shifted on his seat so he was facing away from him. Well, as much as he could as they were sat right next to each other. And yet again, attempted to get some work done this lesson.

_No such luck. _

"Can I at least get a name?" he interrupted.

Kurt had to force himself to ignore him. He didn't need this. Kurt's first thought about the new kids sexuality just might have been wrong, But Kurt wasn't going to throw himself at the first gay person he meets... even if he is hot. He doesn't even know this asshole and he has a gut feeling he shouldn't get involved.

"Guess I'll just have to call you babe then?"

Ugh, why did he have to be so irritating?

"Kurt." he muttered.

"What?"

"My name is Kurt. Kurt Hummel, okay?"

"Kurt, look I'm going to make you an offer... I'm willing to fuck you. Free of charge." he still had that stupid smirk in place that Kurt so wanted to smack off.

He is _willing _to fuck me? For free?

"You're _willing_ to fuck me for free? What makes you think I'm _willing_ to fuck you?" Kurt asked hushedly.

"Oh, you and me both know you are. You just won't admit it to yourself yet. " He was going to slap that smirk off, he really was until the bell rang to signal the end of lesson.

"Go jump off a bridge."

And with that Kurt stormed out the classroom as fast as his Doc Marten clad feet could carry him just so he didn't get another 'offer'.

Who the hell does this guy think he is? First off, touching him inappropriately and then suggesting that he's going to want to fuck_ him_ eventually. That's ridiculous. Kurt doesn't want anything to do with him...

That's why Kurt bangs his head on the desk in third period. He just couldn't get Blaine out of his head. His stupid intense, dark stare, his stupid cute curly hair, the way his stupid hand felt on his thigh, the way it almost stupidly touched the place he definitely didn't want to be touched yet at the same he _really_ did.

It was confusing for Kurt. He'd never had people touch him like the other kids did. They were used to casual touches and hugs. Kurt rarely got that.

Maybe that's why Blaine got to him. Yeah, he just wasn't used to being touched. That was it.

With all this thinking and overanalyzing it was lunch before Kurt knew it. He really wasn't in the mood to sit with the New Directions and hear about their trivial arguments. He grabbed his lunch and found an empty table in the corner away from everybody.

He pulled out his new Vogue and for the first time since English class his mind wasn't on Blaine. Of course that wasn't allowed to last for long. With a clatter of a lunch tray on the table, there was intense hazel eyes. Sat right opposite him.

"Hey hot stuff. If you're reading up on the best sexual positions, don't worry. I know a lot that you'd fucking love." he said with that stupid wink from earlier.

He couldn't just say things like that to people.

Kurt hated his blush. If it wasn't for his blush then he could ignore Blaine and act like his words never affected him at all.

"I am not reading up on sexual positions but even if I was it wouldn't be for you." he snapped. "Plus, this is_ Vogue_. Educate yourself."

"Aw babe, don't be like that. You know you want me."

"No, I really don't. So if you would kindly leave and go harrass somebody else that would helpful." he said, eyes still trained on the magazine.

Stay calm, Kurt. Do not let him get to you. He repeated his inner monologue from earlier.

Blaine ignored Kurt and stayed put. He started his lunch and started tapping the table top again.

God that was irritating.

He was about to snap at him for the insistent tapping when he felt something rubbing his leg. Was that a foot? Ohmysweetjesus, that was a foot. Blaines foot was rubbing against _his_ leg under the table.

Kurt couldn't deny the tingly shiver that ran up his spine. But he couldn't actually enjoy this. No, he wouldn't let himself.

Kurt looked up to see Blaine smirking at him.

"Can you remove your foot from my leg please?" he said in the most murderous tone.

"Well, seeing as you asked so nicely."

He removed his foot but just started tapping it on the floor. He kind of wished he'd just left his leg there just so he didn't have to listen to the annoying tapping. How was he supposed to learn the new trends for this season with that tapping.

"Will you stop that too? It's really irritating."

"Stop what?" He looked genuinely puzzled.

"Oh I don't know. The annoying tapping maybe?"

Blaine paused. Kurt was shocked. This was the first first time Kurt had seen him stuck for words.

He finally replied, Kurt expecting something sexual to tumble from his lips "Eurgh, whatever."

And with that, he stood up instantly and headed straight out of the cafeteria.

_Oh, okay. Wierd._

Kurt just sat there staring, dumbstruck at the retreating leather jacket. Wondering what the hell had garnered that kind of reaction. After all the things they'd said to each other today, asking him to stop tapping his foot caused him to storm off?

Kurt thought that at least with Blaine gone he could concentrate on his magazine but he couldn't. The whole incident had just caused more questions to pop into his mind pester him for the rest of the day.

By the time the final bell went Kurt was exhausted. He couldn't wait to just go home. He picked his things from his locker where he was met by Mercedes.

"So how was your day?"

"Ugh, don't ask." he groaned. "Yours?"

"It was okay, I guess. Pretty boring. Oh, did you hear the gossip about-"

They were interrupted by, oh god no one other than Blaine himself.

"Hummel." he nodded as a sign of hello.

"What do you want now Blaine?"

"Look, I've come to renegotiate my offer from earlier. It's just that you look like a bottom, okay? If that's not what you're into then that's fine, babe." Kurt glared. "I'm sure we can come to some other arrangement."

_Okay, I guess he's over his bad mood. _

Mercedes stood there, mouth hanging open stammering for something to say as Kurt blushed harder than he ever had his whole life.

"Look Blaine, not now, not ever will I ever want to take you up on your offer." He slammed his locker shut and leaned into Blaine's personal space and repeated the word slower for emphasis "_Ever._"

And as Kurt stormed down the hallway, he rolled his eyes yet again as he heard Blaine shout the words _You're so into me_. He knows he probably should have stayed behind and explained to Cedes before she went and told the entire Glee club something that sounded a lot worse than it was but he was so exhausted he just couldn't care.

He knew he'd face the firing squad tomorrow from Mercedes and probably the rest of glee club but at the moment he just didn't care.

He'd only known Blaine a few hours and already his brain was a jumbled mess.

Something in Kurts head was telling him the whole thing was a bad idea.


	3. Afraid To Lose Control

_Authors note: I'm so sorry for the long wait guys. Incase you didn't know, me and my sister are writing this together and unfortunately my partner in crime has been ill for a few weeks. That's the reason for the delay._

_Anyway, hope you guys enjoy._

* * *

><p>Kurt just wasn't in the mood for this today.<p>

He hadn't slept much at all last night. His mind wouldn't shut off. Everytime he closed his eyes he'd just see those beautiful hazel eyes, curly hair and that damn cocky smirk. All he could think about was Blaine.

Not like that. Kurt Hummel was not that type of guy. He didn't go lusting after boys he barely knew. Especially not ones that got on his last nerve that go by the name of Blaine Anderson.

_Nope, not at all. _

Afterall Blaine was the cause of his bad mood in the first place. How was Kurt supposed to look his flawless self on such little sleep? He had dark patches under his eyes and his hair just was not co-operating.

Kurt arrived to school a little early to miss Mercedes. Hoping he could at least avoid her until Glee practice tomorrow. He had several missed calls and texts from her. What was he supposed to tell her? Oh, it's just Blaine, somebody who I've known for all of a whole day, who gropes me in lessons and offers me sex.

Yeah, I don't think that would help my case at all he thought to himself.

Kurt knew he would manage to avoid Mercedes but Blaine was going to be the problem. He was in his English class. Which unfortunately was Kurts first period again today.

He was sat at his usual seat again. Waiting for the noise to die down and the lesson to begin. Kurt couldn't help notice Blaine hadn't took the seat next to him. He must've got the message that Kurt didn't want to know.

Kurt looked across the class room, not to find Blaine, honest. He was just looking. He couldn't help but notice that Blaine wasn't even in the classroom at all. Maybe he was just late like yesterday?

When Blaine didn't show for the whole of class Kurt knew he should be relieved. Wasn't it what he had been hoping for all last night and this morning? Yet he kind of felt disappointed. Disappointment but he had no idea why. He didn't even like him so why would he care if he never came to class?

_Because you're an idiot that's why Kurt. _

Trudging from class Kurt makes his way French. Mocking Azimo in French was sure to cheer him up a little bit.

* * *

><p>Kurt managed to avoid almost everyone from Glee club. Even when he saw Tina it was nothing more than a quick 'hello' and Kurt explaining that he just wasn't feeling well and to tell everybody not to worry and that he would see them all tomorrow at Glee club.<p>

Lunch saw Kurt finding another quiet spot again. Away from everything. Like he'd said, he just wasn't in the mood for anybody today.

"Nice spot Hummel." Came a voice from his left.

He knew that voice. Of course he knew that voice, it was the voice that no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't seem to get out of his head. He lifted his head from where he was messing on his phone, to confirm that yes, there he was. Blaine was standing right next to him.

"Nice and private for all sorts of shenanigans." added Blaine with a wag of his stupid pointy eyebrows.

"Hello to you too Blaine." Kurt sighed with a roll of his eyes.

Blaine sat down next to Kurt, straddling the bench seat and leaning against the table.

"Shenanigans? Really? Are you this forward with everybody?" Kurt asked in irritation.

"No, not everybody. Just you babe."

"Oh, you're so kind. Sexually harassing me and me only." Kurt said dripping with sarcasm.

"Don't act like you don't love it. Why are you so wound up around me all the time anyway?" he said.

"Because." Kurt muttered.

"It's the sexual tension, isn't it? I can help you out with that, you know? I can loosen you right up." Blaine lent in and whispered the words right in his ear. Hot breath tickling down Kurts neck. He couldn't help the shiver that ran down his spine.

"Thank you for that. I'll be sure to give you a call as soon as I actually feel any sexual tension towards you. " he bit back.

"You don't even know anything about me anyway, except my name." Kurt said, with a push to Blaine's shoulder to remove him from his personal space.

"I don't need to know more than your name gorgeous. You're sexy and I want to fuck you. What more information do I need?"

Kurt was pretty sure his eyes were about to bug out of his sockets as he felt his face flush red.

Kurt really couldn't get his head around the fact that there was a living, breathing and not to mention, gorgeous as hell boy sat right next to him who saw him as sexually appealing.

It was really impossible for him to understand.

"Look Blaine. Obviously you're not going to leave me alone anytime soon so if I have to spend this much time around you then at least tell me something about yourself just so I know you're some murderer or something."

Blaine just sat there silently.

"You're not, are you?" Kurt panicked.

He threw his head back and let out a loud laugh. Kurt couldn't help but let his eyes linger on Blaines exposed neck. The way his adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed. Kurt just wanted to attach his mouth to it and _taste._

_Woah, where did that come from? _

Kurt was being stupid and he knew it. Blaine wouldn't murder him. Let alone at school.

_Would he?_

"No." laughed Blaine "Not a murderer."

Quick to change the subject through embarrassment Kurt asks again for details.

"What do you want to know?" he says with a grunt.

"Are you from Lima?"

"No."

"Where then?"

"Westerville."

"With your parents?"

"Yes."

"And you're... _gay?" _

"I thought that was pretty obvious as I've been admiring your ass ever since I met you."

_Christ, Hummel, why do you have to be such a blushing virgin? _

He knew Blaine had noticed his blush as he started to unpack his lunch from his bag with his cockiest smirk yet.

Changing the subject, "What are your hobbie-"

He drifted off as he watched Blaine lifting his drink to his mouth with trembling fingers. Tilting his head to the left in wonder Kurt asked "Why are your hands shaking?"

Blaine froze and for a second Kurt thought he saw a flash of shame in his eyes but that disappeared as fast as it appeared. Clenching his hands into fists, he fixed a cold glare on Kurt.

"It's none of your fucking business."

Kurt thought better than to push the subject any further and they both ate their lunch in an awkward silence.

He was glad when the bell rang to signal the end of lunch.

Yet, he could not get Blaine out of his head.

Maybe Blaine was just shaking because he was cold?

Kurt knew it was definitely not cold at lunch and Blaine also wore his usual black leather jacket. But what other reason could there be?

That still didn't explain Blaine's reaction to his question though. Blaine was beginning to take up every waking thought of Kurts mind and he didn't like it.

There was no way that he was getting involved with somebody like that. Even if his constant shameless flirting made him feel hot all over.

He didn't really understand what it was about this boy with his smouldering hazel eyes that drew Kurt in.

But whatever it was, it didn't matter. He wasn't getting involved and he had to finish his pop quiz.

* * *

><p>The end of another school day. Thank God.<p>

All he wanted to do was get home, get his head into a book and have an early night. He certainly needed one after last night.

Stupid Blaine who he had successfully managed to not think about since lunch.

He hooked his messenger bag tighter over his shoulder and nearly sprinted over the parking lot to the safety of his car, all the while checking over his shoulder to make sure Karofsky, Azimio or any of the other guys weren't following him.

It was always a dilemma. He used to park his car closer to the entrance so it would be less distance for him to get to the safety of the school walls, where atleast the teachers were there to stop the bullies getting too out of hand.

But one of the first weeks after he came out, he left school later than normal because of Glee club, to come across the words 'fag' in big capital letters, sprayed with graffiti paint across the hood of his car.

And that's why he parks his car right at the bottom of the parking lot, out of sight almost. He could handle how he cried himself to sleep that night but he couldn't handle the look on his Dad's face as they both scrubbed the hateful words off together. Angry, hurt but mostly lost. He couldn't understand how his son, who he loved more than anything in the world, who had already been through so much, deserved this kind of treatment. He wanted to say something, anything to make his son feel a little less hurt but he knew there was nothing he could do.

And its probably silly to put himself in more danger where the jocks could harass him without anybody knowing but he just _can't, can't, can't _put his Dad through that again.

Kurt jumps out of his skin when he sees a figure on the other side of the car. He turns to make a run for it before he realizes it's Blaine.

He really doesn't know whether to be relieved or even more on edge.

"What are you doing here?" He says in the most calm and collected voice he could muster up, walking around to the other side of the car where Blaine was situated.

"I was here to discuss my proposition." He winked.

"Leave me alone." Kurt pulled out his keys and attempted to open his car door when a hand slammed it shut it again.

"What is your problem?" Kurt spun around to throw him his best bitch glare when he noticed he was suddenly crowded back in to the car door and Blaine was almost pressed right up against him, with his hand still leant against the car.

His eyes keep flicking from hazel eyes, to lips and over Blaine's shoulder. He's scared by how bad he wants this. How bad he wants lips on lips, to let his hands roam, to feel this boys body pressed flush against his.

But he's more scared of being seen. Karofsky and the other jocks already have enough to fuel their fire.

"What are you afraid of?" Blaine whispered in a voice that sounded dangerous but _guh._

_"_Nothing." He replies, maintaining eye contact.

"It doesn't look like nothing."

And he really, desperately doesn't want to sound so weak in front of Blaine. So he lies,

"Well, it is."

"Then show me."

And all of a sudden this isn't about how Blaine must have noticed the way he pretty much _ran_ across the parking lot, this isn't about how he's noticed how Kurt keeps glancing around as if he's waiting for an ambush.

This is about them.

So, without thinking of any consequences, he does what he's secretly been wanting to do since since he first laid eyes on this boy clad in a leather jacket.

He leans in, still maintaining eye contact until the last minute and kisses him.

And for a moment it's just lips against lips, no movement, both a little surprised but before Kurt can remember his own name, Blaine is cupping his jaw, framing his face.

He has to supress a whimper as Blaine sucks his bottom lip into his mouth and lightly bites down.

Then all of a sudden Blaine's tongue is swiping against his lips, seeking entrance. By this point, Kurt is putty in his hands and so he complies, opening his mouth.

At the back of his mind, he realizes that this is the first time he's had another boys tongue in his mouth. He's pleased to know that it tastes nothing like armpits. It just tastes like mint, sweet and like, well, like Blaine.

This time he's not quite so successful in holding his whimper in as Blaine's tongue brushes his own. And Blaine hears because Kurt can feel him smirk against his lips.

_That smug bastard. _

And in a move that even shocks himself, Kurt grabs Blaine's hips and drags him closer, not even a slither of air between them and they both moan because okay, _wow_. That's somebody's erection pressing into his hip.

Blaine's mouth leaves his own and pulls his scarf undone so he can trail kisses up and down the expanse of his neck. And now Kurt's getting hard too as Blaine finds that spot behind his ear and begins to suck.

As Kurt's knee's begin to shake, he remembers this is his first time doing anything sexual with a boy.

And he remembers that he wanted this to be romantic and loving and everything that _this _isn't.

"I... can't."

His voice doesn't come out as stern as he'd hoped, it's more of a timid whisper.

"Come on, babe." Blaine encourages, pressing his thigh into Kurt's hardness, just enough to make his breath catch.

And he almost caves. Because he's not going to lie, this feels _really _good.

But he knows he's better than this. He's better than a quicky in an empty parking lot.

And so he places his hands on Blaine's chest and gives a firm push.

As Blaine stumbles back, Kurt looks him straight in the eyes and he tries to keep his voice from cracking.

"I said I can't. What is wrong with you?"

"Well, your body is telling me different." And he looks right at Kurt's crotch, where it's still a little hard.

Kurt really hates his blush more now than ever and he's speechless. He really doesn't know what to say.

"You're unbelievable."

He turns around, opens the car door and he climbs in. And whilst he puts his seatbelt on, he turns around and looks Blaine right in the eyes and almost sighs out in disappointment "Don't talk to me tomorrow, Blaine."

And with that, he puts his keys in the ignition, reverses and heads out of the parking lot.

* * *

><p><em>After our last chapter, we got lots of alerts and favorites. Thank you so much. We really appreciate it but we would also love to hear what you thought.<em>

_Now, I'm not trying to bribe you or anything but every time you drop a review, Klaine has a make-out session over in Lima._


End file.
